MAlf:Nominations for administratorship/GNDN sucks
FAILED NOMINATIONS GNDN with a goatee He goes nowhere and ... precisely the type of person we need on Memory Alfa. Make it so, bitches! --From Andoria with Love 07:33, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Support *Shran *Alan del Becchio *GNDN with a goatee *GNDN with a goatee *Mr. Timothy U. Thomason, GED *GNDN with a goatee *GNDN with a goatee *GNDN with a goatee **Hmm, I don't think you're really allowed to support yourself five times in a row... -- Cid Highwind 13:26, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *His Superiority, the Great Administrator, Admiral Enzo Aquarius I, Duke of Canada, Joint-Chief of Staff of MAlf/alfa, PhD, CA *Bravomike Oppose Note that all oppose votes count as support votes. I DON'T KNOW!!! Shran will choose for anyone who adds their name here. *I'm not legally registered to vote in my state. --From GVSU with Love 07:43, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *I'm a German, so I better won't vote (Everytimes we Germans elected someone as a administrator or something similiar it got really nasty soon.)--Bravomike 10:10, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *"If drafted, I will not run; if nominated, I will not accept; if elected, I will not serve." --General William Tecumseh Sherman *Say, if this nomination goes through, do you think you guys could do anything about getting Leslie a featured article thingee? --GNDN 02:59, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *''There's no serious reason to oppose this, but we should discuss the question if we need more admins first. --Memory 22:05, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' **''Um, this discussion isn't about whether we need more admins, nor should there be such a discussion. This is about whether or not Tim GNDN is suitable to be an administrator. Not voting or basing your vote (even a neutral vote) on the perception that we have too many administrators is not a valid argument, at least it should not be. And what about in the future? Can nobody else become an administrator now because "we have too many"? That doesn't really seem fair to me. --From Andoria with Love 07:02, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' ***I concur with Shran on this one, but now it'll be 2:1 in terms of administrator to user. That ought to cover vandalism. I'll keep an eye on OuroborosCobra.--Tim Thomason 23:48, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::▓OBJECTION!▓ ::S**T! COME ON! The balls are freaking inert...erm, I mean, yea, GNDN has over 9000 non-existant edits, he definitely deserves this! You shall all vote! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 01:01, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, it's non-corporeal edits. But who's counting? :) --GNDN 03:12, 27 April 2007 (UTC) wtf? is still sad - no one cares!]] Wait, how exactly did GNDN's nomination fail? Six different people supported him (including himself), no one opposed (it would have done no good!), and I have chosen that everyone listed under "I Don't Know" is in support. And Holy Surak, he's like one of only three people even editing this site right now. All that needs to be done is for the all-mighty one to change his status to admin. So, who's in charge here? Seriously, I don't f---ing remember. Who started this whole thing? Was it Enzo? If it is, let's tackle him! --From Andoria with Love 07:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hah. GNDN is the Chuckles of MAlf - no one cares about him, and he's only mentioned in the form of cheap jokes. Poor Chuckles... -- Cid Highwind 15:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's as may be, but the fact is this site is still tangentially connected to Memory Alpha, and the spam makes the mothership look bad. After being dormant for nearly two years, an editor has shown some interest in adding material. I'd like to help. Moreover, the Wikia people are deleting real pages as spam and and welcoming spammers with open arms. There's no one here willing to manage these issues, and I don't want to waste my time unless Enzo or any of the others are interested in keep this place open. -GNDN 16:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh... this is a serious suggestion? I thought we're just continuing the joke here. :) :Then, seriously: I agree that this place needs someone helping out against vandalism. That guy should also be someone with at least a bit of a sense of humour - because many of the pages here are as unfunny as it gets. If this is a serious request (for adminship? for adoption? for more activity by others?) though, then this page, which started out as a joke several years ago, isn't quite the correct place to ask for it. -- Cid Highwind 19:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I take your point, Cid, but my request under more conventional channels have been ignored. Whatever you (and whomever might be interested), get a hold of a sysop or a bureaucrat would be apreciated. --GNDN 20:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC)